I'm A Girl
by Carnivaldreams
Summary: A lot of changing has been happening in the order and a certain noah included. Read more to find out. Don't expect any yaoi, yuri or lemons here I don't write them. Main pairing: Tykixgirl Lavi & Slight Allenxgirl Kanda.
1. Gone Girly

**Carnivaldreams doesn't own anything.**

**I'm A Girl**

What if Tyki was the girl and Lavi was the one chasing her? What if Kanda is a a girl and Allen is chasing her? Well this is a story where in Tyki and Kanda will be the leading ladies and Lavi and Allen will be the gentlemen.

Pairing: LavixTyki and slight AreKan

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Road: Tyki! Oi! Tyki! Wake up already!

Tyki: What?

Road: The Earl wants to see you!

Tyki: Okay Road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earl: Ah the welcome Tyki-pon the noah of pleasure.

Tyki: Stop calling me that sennen ko.

Earl: I have a mission for you.

And the Earl throws the card to Tyki and written there is the name of Yuu Kanda to assassinate.

Earl: I want you to steal first the innocence and then kill that exorcist.

Tyki: Yes sennen ko, I'll be off then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda was already in his mission with Allen looking for the innocence.

They have walked for an hour already until they stumbled upon an altar with the statue of Aphrodite and a glowing thing in her hands.

Allen: That must be the innocence Kanda.

Kanda: Must be then I will get it and I don't need your help moyashi.

Allen: Bakanda!

When Kanda was like 1 centimeter near the glowing innocence Tyki Mikk appeared out of nowhere and was also very close to the innocence.

A huge glow was emitted and Allen could not see Kanda so he went near the statue to see Kanda and Tyki Mikk looked different.

Kanda: Oi moyashi! Mind helping me here?!

Allen: Uh ano….

Kanda: What moyashi?! Can't you see I'm fighting a noah here!

Allen: Uh… can you guys stop for a moment?

Both Kanda and Tyki stopped and looked at Allen.

Kanda: Spit it out already baka!

Allen: Can you both follow me.

Allen lead them to a mirror near the statue and Allen told them to look at their reflection.

Kanda and Tyki was so shocked and bewildered and even stared at each other.

Kanda and Tyki: We changed into girls?! Kanda and Tyki said unison.

Then they both looked at Allen.

Allen had to admit they both look pretty and beautiful.

Allen: Ano… maybe Komui can fix it.

They left and headed for the train station waiting for Lavi since Lavi was assigned near their area.

Lavi: Allen!

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: Ehhh… who are the girls? They look like Kanda and Tyki I didn't know they had sisters.

Allen: Um Lavi those are Kanda and Tyki.

Lavi: Ehhh?!

Allen: Long story Lavi.

Lavi: Then make it short.

Allen sweatdropped and said the following.

Allen: Innocence. Change. Girls.

Lavi: The innocence changed them into girls?!

Allen: Yeah.. pretty much.

After buying the tickets they boarded the 2 hour train ride to the Black order.

Inside the cabin….

Lavi and Tyki got separated from Allen and Lavi since someone has too guard the noah.

Tyki: Stop checking me out Lavi! I am still a noah and I can kill you with tease.

Lavi: Woah you're stull calm even if you have changed gender ne? Aren't you even worried?

Tyki: A bit since I am entering your territory.

Lavi: Yeah and all the exorcist will can kill you there.

Tyki: Not until I release my Tease right about now.

Lavi: Meanie! Lavi said while pouting.

_Tyki: He's kinda cute when he pouts… wait no! Tyki you are still a guy with a body of a woman and after the black order fix this I'll kill them all._

Lavi: Ne Tyki you alright?

Tyki: Uh yeah Lavi.

When all of a sudden the train stopped and Tyki was thrown to Lavi and they looked like they are hugging. Tyki's top hat landed on Lavi.

Lavi: What happened?! You alright tyki?

Tyki: I don't know and uh can you let go of me.

Lavi: Oh sorry.

And Lavi rushed to Allen and Kanda not minding the top hat on his head because of panic.

At Allen's cabin…

Allen: Why did the train stop?

Kanda: Akuma!

They all of a sudden Lavi burst inside their cabin…

Allen: Nice hat.

Lavi: Huh?

Tyki: I'll be taking that.

Allen: There's akuma outside come on.

Kanda was already outside shouting Kaichu Ichigen and then Lavi and Allen appeared and helped. Tyki just watched since he doesn't want the sennen ko informed about her appearance.

The train went to normal and only 30 more minutes before they arrive at the black order station. Lavi and Tyki joined Allen and Kanda in their cabin.

Allen: I think it might take days before Komui could actually find a cure on your gender problems since it isn't science that changed your gender but the innocence.

Lavi: Woohoo! Allen! You sound all genius.

Allen: I'll take that as a compliment and oh yeah before we go to the black order we need to look for girly clothes for them Lavi.

Kanda: Go ahead talk as if we are not here.

Allen: Sorry Kanda-chan. Revenge!

All of a sudden Kanda pointed Mugen to Allen's face.

Lavi: Ne-ne Tyki what kind of girl clothes would you wear? Something like Rode's?

Tyki had a sweadropped expression and said "no."

Tyki: I'd rather wear something like Lulubell's.

Lavi: Oh…. You really like getting all formal and you want a girl style tuxedo.

Tyki brought out a tease and

Tyki: uh yeah sure.

Lavi: What's with the tease?

Tyki: Oh this? It's going to eat your heart.

Lavi: Meanie! Lavi pouting again.

And Tyki had a very unnoticeable tint of pink in her cheeks.

To piss Kanda even more Allen removed her ponytail which let out her black hair on her shoulder and Allen was amazed.

Kanda: BAKA MOYASHI! Give me that.

Allen: No! You're a girl now so start acting like one.

Black order station

Lavi: Where here guys! Let's go.

_Kanda: Baka moyashi removing and not giving back my ponytail! He going to be sorry!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at a department store and first went to a tuxedo for men and women shop where Tyki took 3 pieces of clothing and tried them on.

Tyki: I'll take 2 black and 1 gray girl tuxedo.

Saleslady: Yes ma'am.

Lavi: You know you will look like you work for a company.

Tyki: Laviiii.. Tyki said while having a sadistic grin

Lavi: Yesss…??

Tyki: Maybe you and tease should talk?

Lavi: Err..ehehehe no thanks. Lavi said but still smiling.

Allen: Ne Lavi I'll take Kanda to a shop for Japanese people on the second floor okay?

Lavi: Sure.

At The Japanese store…

Kanda instantly tried and fit a few woman Japanese clothing but not the usual kimono. Kanda fitted a polo shirt in white and brown and tried on some jeans.

Kanda: Miss what sizes do you have for this pants?

Salesclerk: 25 up to 28 ma'am.

Kanda: I'll take one in 25 waistline.

Allen: Nice Kanda it suits you.

Kanda glared at Allen

Kanda: I'm not asking for your opinion stupid! And went inside the fitting room again.

Salesclerk: You and your girlfriend look cute when you fight.

Allen: Err… thanks I think and she's not my girlfriend.

Salesclerk: oh.

Both parties have paid and met up in the food court but not too eat.

Allen: Let's go to the black order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the black order…

Komui: Oh Kanda I sent you to a mission and what is this? You turn into a girl and what's this? A noah?

Both Kanda and Tyki grabbed a few papers laying in the floor, crumpled it and threw it at Komui.

Komui: All right, all right I'll look at that innocence and try to return you guys…. I mean girls to normal and miss noah Tyki you are under the care of Lavi and Kanda to Allen.

Kanda: What?! I can take care of myself just fine.

Komui: Oh but there are a lot of perverts around around Kanda-kun.

Kanda: Cute the –kun.

Allen: So where too now?

Kanda: I'm going to my room and don't disturb me!

Allen: I'll go eat.

Allen and Kanda went separate ways leaving Lavi and a girl Tyki.

Lavi: And you?

Tyki: Can you take me to my room?

Lavi: Well you can take the room next to mine.

And they went to Tyki's room, Tyki changed her clothes and went out again.

Lavi: -whistles-

Tyki: You sound like a pervert.

Tyki looked like Lulubell in clothing and has long a bit curly black hair and she still has her gloves.

Lavi: Maybe you should also change your name into Therese Mikk?

Tyki: No.

Lavi: Tina Mikk?

Tyki: No.

Lavi: Timmie Mikk?

Tyki: No! What's with the bad names?

Lavi: I know! Tease Mikk?

Tyki: No and Tyki Mikk is fine. How about a tour of the black order?

Lavi: Sure!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda's Room…

Kanda: Great! I'm a girl! Fuck!

Kanda didn't bother wearing her new clothes she prepared her exorcist clothes and went outside to train alone and cursing Allen Walker.

Kanda: Stupid baka moyashi!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cafeteria…

Allen: Achooo! Someone must be talking about me.

After saying that Allen continued devouring his food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyki and Lavi…

Lavi: And that's about it.

Tyki: Thanks, I can now destroy the black order. She said smiling.

Lavi: No you can't do that.

Tyki: And why not?

Lavi: Cause I'm taller than you know MISS Tyki. Emphasizing the word miss.

Tyki brought out a tease and place it on Lavi's head.

Tyki: Yep talk but I can still touch your head. And with that she started walking to the caefeteria.

Lavi: Waaa…. Tyki get it off! Get it off!

Lavi instantly grabbed Tyki's right wrist and she was pulled back.

Tyki: Aw but tease likes you, let it stay there it wont devour your head or anyone with me telling it too and do you mind letting go of my wrist Rabbit?

Lavi: It's Lavi. Gomen. Blushing Lavi said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Tyki and Kanda: You turned us into a girl?!

Carnivalstripes: Yes aren't you happy?

Kanda: NO!

Carnivalstripes: But Lavi and Allen are not even protesting.

Lavi: Whistles.

Allen: Hey isn't that Jerry-san?!

Lavi: Tune in to the next chapter! Ja Ne!

* * *

Lavi is starting to like the girl Tyki and leaving the idea the she is still a very powerful noah. Will they ever change back? Got to stop here I got a huge headache.


	2. It's A Date

Chapter 2: It's A Date

Sorry for all the grammar error I finished chapter 1 at around 11:00 in the evening which means I am not in my normal state anymore. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Komui's Office**

Komui: Good morning ladies and gentlemen I…

Kanda: Cut the crap.

Komui: Mean! Okay as I was saying Kanda and Allen you have a mission in a town near the black order where in you will be classmates and try to solve the glistening fountain mystery it might be an innocence.

Allen: Classmates?

Komui: Yes you two are enrolled at England University which caters from Pre-school to College.

Allen: Do we get to wear uniforms?

Komui: Yes. It is being delivered in your rooms right now.

Allen: Great! When do we leave?

Komui: 10 minutes from now.

Allen: Okay let's go Kanda!

But before Allen said the last sentence Kanda was already opening the doors and went to her room.

Komui: As for you two you can have a free time since Lavi doesn't have any missions today and Tyki is not an exorcist. You can leave know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Black order Halls**

Lavi: So uhh what do you want to do?

Tyki: I don't know.

Lavi: How about removing the tease on my head?

Tyki: Great idea but no.

Lavi: Awww….why? Lavi said acting all childish.

Tyki: It suits you.

Lavi: Nuh uh!

Tyki started giggling.

Lavi: Hey I know! The carnival is open today let's go there.

Tyki: Sure.

And they went outside to the carnival north from the black order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Carnival**

Lavi: Tykiiii! Let's go to the roller coaster!

Being feminine made Tyki a bit weak over some things and objects. It felt like Tyki lost half of her powers when she turned into a girl.

Tyki: Um no.

Lavi: Why?

Tyki: It isn't my thing.

Lavi: Oh come on now Tyki you should enjoy these rides since all you do is kill and read a book and sometimes voice out Lero.

Tyki: How did you know that?

Lavi: Youtube.

Tyki: Oh…

Lavi instantly grabbed Tyki's hands and boarded one of the compartments.

Lavi: Ne ne Tyki don't be afraid it's just 3 loops and super fast speed.

Tyki: I know but to be honest this is my first time to ride a roller coaster.

Lavi: Just close your eyes when you're afraid and I can hug you if you want? Lavi said cheerfully.

Tyki: Pervert!

Lavi: Nuh uh!

Tyki: Yes you are!

Lavi: You know Tyki it's not just your gender that change but your attitude and personality as well.

Tyki: Yeah I kinda noticed that.

Then the roller coaster started moving backwards.

Lavi: Oh yeah here we go!

Tyki: ….

Then the roller coaster was released from the chain thatwas pulling it back and the roller coaster went forward so fast. A loop and then more speed and then 2 more loops.

Tyki was hugging Lavi and Lavi doing the same.

Lavi: Tyki I can't see a thing!!

Tyki: I don't wanna look Lavi!

Lavi and Tyki: Ahhhhhhhh!!

And the train stopped. Lavi went down and looked okay while he helped Tyki get down.

Tyki hold on Lavi shoulders because of dizziness.

Lavi: Tyki you okay?

Tyki: noo… XX

Lavi instantly carried Tyki bridal style and they went inside an airconditioned room and allowed her to rest on his shoulders.

Lavi: Sorry Tyki I shouldn't have forced you to ride the roller coaster.

Tyki: It's okay it was fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**England University**

Allen: Hey Kanda nice uniform suits your girly-ness.

Kanda: DIE!

Allen: I can't because according to the mission details I have to protect you from perverts and we get to stay in one room with double deck beds.

Kanda: Tsk!

They arrived at their room and Allen instantly jumped to the double deck beds.

Allen: I get dibs on the upper part and you get the lower part.

Kanda: Oh yeah?! Baka moyashi?! I don't think so.

Allen tried to stop Kanda from climbing the upper part of the double deck beds only to be pushed by Kanda on the lower part of the bed and Allen bringing down Kanda with him.

They are facing each other so close that made both of them blush.

Allen: Get up BaKanda!

Kanda: Who are you calling baka?! Stupid moyashi?!

Allen heard the word stupid moyashi again and once again pulled out Kanda's ponytail so Kanda's hair fell on her shoulders.

Allen of a sudden grabbed a lot of Kanda's hair and touching it like he was possessed by the hair.

Kanda: Moyashi let go of my hair.

Allen acted like he was in a trance coming closer to Kanda's face.

Kanda: Moyashi?! Moyashi?!

Just a few more centimeters and their lips would touch. Kanda punched Allen's face.

Allen: OUCH!

Kanda: Serves you right!

Allen: What did I do?!

Kanda: You have a hair fetish!

Allen: I don't!

Kanda: Yes you do have one.

Allen: Who's hair?!  
Kanda: MINE!

Allen was blushing so red.

Allen: Get off me BaKanda!

Kanda: Hmph! I'm going to my classes!

Allen was shocked with what happened. They almost kissed and he has a hair fetish for Kanda's hair.

Allen: Wait Kanda!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Carnival**

Lavi: You okay now?

Tyki got her energy back and let go of Lavi's shoulders.

Tyki: Thanks.

They strolled down the carnival and Lavi saw a shooting range.

Lavi: Tyki come with me.

And grabbed Tyki's hand.

Lavi: Mister how much?

Mister: 10 euro for 3 shots.

Lavi: Okay here.

Lavi aimed for the bottles and missed twice.

_Lavi: I got to get the last shot so that I could win that butterfly stuff toy._

As luck would have it he was able to shoot all of the bottles down_._

Mister: Here you go a violet butterfly stuff toy for your girlfriend.

Lavi: Er…thanks.

Lavi went beside Tyki and…

Lavi: Here it's for you.

Tyki: Th-th-thanks. Blushing so red.

Tyki: Okay my turn. And grabbed Lavi's hand.

Tyki saw another booth where in you must hit the 3 bunnies with a ball to win a price.

Tyki: How much miss?

Miss: 10 euro for 3 balls.

Tyki: Okay here.

Amazingly with so much fighting experience left in her she was able to hit the bunnies and won a grand price. She has to choose from a bear, dog or bunny.

Tyki: I won. I want the usagi.

Miss: Her ya go miss.

Lavi was amazed with her speed of hitting.

Tyki: Here you go Lavi, an usagi for the usagi.

Lavi: Thanks. Then rabbit ears started popping from his head scarring away the tease.

Tyki made the tease disappear and they rested for a while on a bench near the falls.

Lavi: Want some ice cream?

Tyki: Sure.

Lavi: Flavor?

Tyki: Chocolate.

Lavi: Okay I'll be back in a sec.

**Tyki's pov**

_So this must be the genes of a well treated girl you get to fall in love with a boy that treats you like royalty, we even hugged and shared a lot of moments plus the exchange of stuff toys. Will I be really like this forever? Forever with Lavi? Does Lavi even feel the same for me?_

It has been 7 minutes since Lavi left for ice cream and Tyki was worried so she went to the ice cream parlor only to see a few people but no Lavi.

Tyki: Where could he be? Don't tell me he ditched me?!

Then suddenly…

Lavi: Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Man! Man! Man!

Tyki went to the source of the noise and found Lavi getting strangled by a Level 2 Akuma.

Tyki: Tease! Eat the level 2 Akuma.

The tease did what their master said and started eating up the level 2 Akuma and dropped Lavi.

Tyi instantly caught Lavi by the waist and summoned more tease as she escaped with Lavi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyki: Lavi are you alright? Said the worrying Tyki.

Lavi: I'm okay Tyki and I can see a lot of tease floating on my head.

Tyki: But I called back all of the tease you must be dizzy Lavi.

Lavi all of a sudden kissed Tyki's lips, a chaste kiss.

Tyki was shocked and was blushing madly. Everything was so fast. First he changed into a girl, gained feelings for Lavi, Hugged Lavi and know Lavi kissed him.

_Tyki: Am I really the guy Tyki from before? Or am I the new girl Tyki of today?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Black Order**

Komui: Hmm… this is harder that I thought it is so hard to crack the mystery behind the innocence it might take days for me to gain an actual cure. Oh well coffee break. Oh Lenalee!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Noah Mansion**

Road: It sure is taking Tyki a lot of days just to kill an exorcist and I cannot come out now unless the Earl told me so. Where is Jasdero? I want to turn him into a brunette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Carnival**

Tyki: Lavi are you okay?

Lavi: Yeah sorry for what I did.

Tyki: uh yeah.. It's okay…

Lavi: Let's go back its starting to get back and thanks for saving me.

Tyki: It was nothing…. I do this for the people I care for. Tyki said softly

Lavi: What was that?

Tyki: Oh nothing let's go.

They where holding each other's hands while walking.

_Lavi: Is this really Tyki?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**England University**

Classes are over**.**

Kanda: Oi moyashi let's sneak out of our room and go to that fountain.

Allen: Hmm kay.

They we're walking fast but quietly and no weapons included since they are just sneaking out to observe the fountain. Kanda was walking faster and was in front of Allen when out of nowhere a guy grabbed Kanda's waist and their faces are close to each other.

Kanda: Let go of me you jerk!

Stranger Student: My what a beautiful catch I have tonight how's about a kiss?!

_Kanda: Fuck! Why the hell didn't I brought Mugen with me?!_

Allen punched and kicked the guy and caught Kanda.

Stranger Student: What the hell?! Is this your asshole boyfriend miss?

Allen: Shut up! Crown clown!

And after a few moments Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and they run to the fountain.

Allen: Hmm... It is glistening and sparkling.

Kanda: Oi moyashi let go of my hand.

Allen: Oh sorry.

Kanda: Che! Thanks.

Allen: Wow your gender change sure made you more polite.

Kanda: Urusai! Just try to touch the water if you can feel any innocence.

Allen: Okay.

Allen went to touch the water and he did felt something but Kanda has to grab he's sleeve because someone was coming. They hid in a room and Kanda hugged Allen and place her hand on his mouth because she was sure that the sudden actions can gain some unwanted questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Black Order**

Lavi: Man I had a blast!

Then Panda Bookman appeared.

Panda: Lavi report to the library immediately.

With that Panda Bookman left.

Lavi: Umm… Here you are your room miss Tyki.

Tyki: Thanks for everything Lavi. And he gave Lavi a friendly hug.

Lavi: No prob. I'll be going now konbanwa!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Black Order, Library**

Lavi: Jiji I'm here!

Bookman hammered his head with a book.

Lavi: Ouch!

Bookman: Lavi are you sure you are still a bookman in training?

Lavi: Yeah why?

Bookman: Bookman has no feelings.

Lavi: What do you mean?

Bookman: You and that noah are too close.

Lavi: But we're friends.

Bookman: I just want you to realize we are not to have feelings towards another person and I can see that you and that lady have something more than being friends.

With that bookman left a sad Lavi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi: Panda is mean to me.

Tyki comes out of nowhere.

Tyki: Poor Lavi here play with tease.

Lavi: Ahhhh nooo it's gonna eat me.

Aleen: Yay! Kanda and I are sharing a hug and almost a kiss.

Kanda: URUSAIIII!

**Poor Lavi. Stay tuned to the next chappie. Thanks for the review**.


	3. A Girl Lavi!

Chapter 3: Komui's Random Potions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Komui's Laboratory**

Komui: (Insert mad scientist laugh here) I finally created potions for Kanda and Tyki though the assurance that it will work properly is up to 70 percent only but oh well quesera sera. (I don't know the spelling go ask the earl.) Better contact those teens.

Komui sent out 2 golems.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**England University (Night Time)**

Allen: Mmmfffff!!

Kanda: Someone is out there we can't blow our cover.

After a few minutes Kanda took a peak and the coast was clear and she let go of Allen.

Allen: BaKanda are you trying to kill me?!

Kanda: (With a smirk.) Maybe.

Allen: Hmph!

Kanda: I'm going back.

Then out of nowhere a dark violet colored golem appeared and Allen immediately grabbed Kanda's hands to show it. Kanda activated the golem.

Komui: Konbanwa Kanda-san and Allen-kun!

Allen: Konbanwa Komui-san!

Komui: Have you solved the mystery of the falls yet?

Kanda: Almost we are going back there to grab the innocence.

Komui: Alright after that please go to my office in the morning. That is all. Ja ne!!

Allen: Hmm… I wonder why?

Kanda: Let's just get this over with and I want to return to a man again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Black Order rooftop (9:00 pm)**

Lavi was a bit lonely and decided to think alone when suddenly a dark violet colored golem appeared in front of his face.

Komui: Lavi-chan!!

Lavi: Komui?

Komui: Don't be lonely.

Lavi: Do you even know why?

Komui: Nope but I seem to have found a solution for Tyki you may visit my office in the morning and do bring Tyki too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Black order (8:00 am)**

All 4 teens are present in Komui's office sitting down in the couch.

_Komui: The teens are already in the couch talk about excited. Better bring these potions of mine._

Lavi: Komui!

Komui: Ohayo!

Komui placed 6 bottles of potions and explained them to the teens.

Komui: Okay listen the potions with the green liquid can help return Kanda and Tyki to their original genders while those that are in dark green can make you into little kids.

Tyki: Ummm… not to be rude and all but why are you teaching us about turning into a kid potion stuff?

Komui: Oh nothing.

Kanda: You just want to hear yourself talk.

Komui: Maybeee!

Kanda crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at Komui just like the last time.

Komui: Ouchies! I don't know what's worse, the guy Kanda or the girl Kanda.

Allen and Lavi weren't able to listen because Allen shared some tidbits about Kanda being all strict as a girl.

Komui: Alright drink up!

Kanda and Tyki instantly grabbed the green potions while Lavi and Allen grabbed the dark green potions and everything went all poofy!

Komui: Cough cough! Better remove those poof effects.

Komui fixed his glasses and was shocked with what he saw.

Kanda and Tyki did turn into their normal forms but as for Allen and Lavi…

Kanda: Finally back to my normal tall self again.

Tyki: Yeah…err… Lavi??

Lavi: Yeah?

Tyki: You're a kid?!

Allen: What's happening?!

Komui: I told you drink the green ones not the dark green ones now both of you are in the bodies of a 5 year olds and you act like 5 year olds.

Allen & Lavi: Ehehe…ehehehe. Poiting their pointing chibi fingers together.

Komui: I'll try to find a solution for this mess and I appoint you Kanda and Lavi to be their guardians.

Kanda: Nani?!

Tyki: It will be my pleasure.

Since Tyki is much more nicer than Kanda he carried chibi Lavi and as for Allen he grabbed Kanda's exorcist's coat so that he will notice him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda: What moyashi?!

Allen: Let's play Kanda-niichan!

Kanda: NO!

Allen: Sniff! Sniff!

Tyki: Come on Kanda give the kid some attention.

Kanda: None of your business!

With that Tyki left the 2 alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyki: Where do you want to go Lavi-chan?

Lavi: Anywhere Tyki-niichan.

Lavi was all wide grin while talking to Tyki. In Lavi's mind he is being held by his father.

Tyki: Let's go to the playground.

Tyki summoned a few bunch of tease.

Lavi: Butterfly!!

Tyki: No Lavi don't touch.

Then they disappered and reappered in the playground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Black Order**

Allen: Ne, ne Otousan!

Kanda: I'm not your father! Dammit!

Allen: Then you really are my oniisan!

Kanda: Whatever.

Allen: Carry me Kanda-niisan!

Kanda: Fine!

Allen: Yehey! I want to go to the playground.

Kanda: You know I like you better when you we're a teen moyashi.

Allen: Are you a moyashi?

Kanda: You've got to be kidding me.

And of they went to the playground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Playground**

They met up with Tyki and Lavi.

Allen: LAVI!! Put me down Kanda-niichan!

Lavi jumped from Tyki's hold and screamed, ALLEN!!

Tyki: Err…

Kanda: I don't even want to ask.

Allen and Lavi played in the sand box but little did Kanda and Tyki know the 2 actually still have the memories of their 15 years old Allen and 18 years old Lavi.

Allen: They didn't suspect a thing Lavi they think we realy are 5 years old based on our looks.

Lavi: Yeah! Tyki kept on patting me on the head like as if I was his own son.

Tyki interrupted their conversation and handed them each a cup of ice cream, Vanilla for Allen and Peppermint for Lavi. He kissed chibi Lavi's forehead and patted his head and waved at Allen. Tyki went back to conversing with Kanda.

Lavi: See?

Allen: Yeah… You know…

Lavi was placing a plastic spoon full of ice cream on his mouth and…

Allen: He acts more than a father... like a lover perhaps.

Lavi almost chocked on his ice cream.

Allen: Gomen Lavi! Tyki might punch me if I hurt you.

Lavi: No he won't he has to fight off Kanda first.

Allen: Kanda?

Lavi: Yeah your oniisan.

Allen: He's more like a Hitler person to me.

Both laughed on the comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On the adults**

_Tyki: I wonder what are they laughing about?_

Kanda: Oi Tyki!

Here have some fries Kanda. Kanda accepted but suspected it.

Kanda: So why are you here for so long? Isn't that fat bimbo of a master of yours not looking for you.

Kanda was still not eating his fries.

Tyki: He won't he knows I'm doing my work.

Kanda: So who are you killing this time?

Tyki looked at Lavi and said its Yuu Kanda.

Kanda was about to take a bite on the fries he held but decided to drop it.

Tyki: You just wasted my 5.00 euro worth of money.

Kanda: Whatever. Why aren't we engaging in a fight yet noah?

Tyki: Can't my Lavi-chan is here I don't want him seeing you die in front of you Allen-chan.

Kanda: My Allen-chan?! I'd rather die.

Tyki: Right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On the chibis**

Lavi: Ne allen maybe we should go back to the adults?

Allen: Lets go it's getting dark.

Both chibis where walking out of the sandbox when a 5 level 1 akuma scopped chibi Lavi and chibi Allen.

Lavi: TYKI!!

Allen: BAKANDA!!

Lavi: Allen let's activate our innocence!

Allen: Yes! Crown Clown!

Lavi: Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Man! Man! Man!

The two we're able to activate their innocence and destroyed the 2 akumas that capture them but they weren't alert on the height that they will fall on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda: Akumas are here! Allen!

Tyki and Kanda immediately went to the akumas and say the two chibis falling.

Tyki caught Allen and Kanda caught Lavi but Kanda threw Lavi to Tyki and caught Lavi.

Lavi: I'm not a pillow that you can just throw yuu-chan!

Kanda wasn't paying attention to Lavi at all.

Kanda: Mugen! Hatsudou!

And quickly engaged in battle, as much as Tyki wanted to kill them off he can't he doesn't want to blow his cover and instead he hid under the slide.

Kanda: Kaichuu! Ichigen!

Allen: Let me help Kanda!

Tyki: You might get hurt Allen.

Allen: No I won't!

Allen helped Kanda by calling forth Crown Clown again and noticed that he returned to his normal height. He was 15 years old again.

Allen: Cross Grave!

Kanda got hit in the shoulders making him a bit out of balance. After every akuma was gone Allen caught Kanda from above and noticed that once again Kanda has returned to being a girl.

Allen: Ka-ka-Kanda?!

Kanda: What moyashi?!

Allen: You're a girl again!

Kanda: What?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Under the slide**

Tyki: Hey Kanda returned to a girl again and Allen is back to being 15.

Lavi: Yeah then that must mean you're back to being a girl Tyki... or maybe not.

Lavi: You're still a guy Tyki.

Tyki: Yeah but how come you're still a kid?

Lavi: What?! I'm still a kid?! Noooooooo!

Allen: I returned back to normal the potion must have worned off…

Kanda: To all of y with the exception to the brat usagi and me!

Lavi: Unfair!

Tyki hugged Lavi like he was his son.

Tyki: Don't worry we will ask Komui for a remedy Lavi-chan.

And they went back to the Black Order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Black Order**

Komui: I want coffee! Coffee! 65!! I want Coffee now!

65: Here you go 100 percent mud.

Komui: What?!

65: Just kidding!

After that 65 left and helped the other science department scientists.

The 4...err... I mean 3 teens plus one chibi being carried went inside Komui's office.

Komui: I see you are back.

Kanda: Oi madman! You got some explaining to do!

Komui: Komui instantly noticed Lavi but was cut of with Kanda's rumblings.

Kanda: Oi the potion you gave us has some bad effects on me and the usagi! I returned to being a girl, the usagi is stuck being a kid while mr. tophat and gramps here are back to normal.

Komui: This is unexplainable…

Tyki: Can't you make a remedy?

Komui: I'll try but like I said I just can't come out with an instant remedy because this is the work of innocence.

Lavi heard everything and did what a 5 year old do, he cried… cried on Tyki's tuxedo.

Tyki hugged him even more.

Komui: Did you happen to encounter any akumas?

Tyki: Yes we did.

Komui: And who fought them?

Tyki: Allen, Lavi and Kanda.

Komui: Did you 3 activated your innocence?

Allen: Yes.

Komui: And Lavi?

Lavi: Uh huh.

Kanda: But moyashi and I fought longer.

Komui: Then you have your answer you used your innocence for a long time and repelled the effect of the potions. But for Lavi I don't know. Innocence have a variety of ways to be repelled and to be used. As for Tyki you have a different solution since you are a noah, maybe your noah powers managed to help you regain your true gender.

Tyki: I guess so.

Komui: Try coming tomorrow with Lavi I'll try to find a solution for him and Kanda i'll try figuring out your problem too.

They went out and Kanda and Allen went different ways with Tyki and Lavi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kanda and Allen**

Allen: So Kanda you're a girl again.

Kanda: Duh moyashi! Duh!

They reached their respective rooms and Allen spoke while facing his rooom's wooden door.

Allen: You know Kanda I wish you weren't angry all the time your too pretty for it.

After saying those words to Kanda he went inside his room.

Kanda: Kanda was dumbfounded by his words and a slight pinkness can be seen in her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tyki and Lavi**

Tyki has been carrying Lavi since they where at the park.

Lavi: Can you put me down Tyki?

Tyki: Sure.

Lavi: Thanks.

Tyki: Don't be sad, it doesn't fit someone as cute as you.

Lavi: And you act like my dad.

Lavi was smiling again.

Tyki: And here is your room and if you need anything I'm just a room away.

Tyki was unsure if he could let a 5 year old alone in a room.

Lavi: Umm… Tyki-nii can you stay in my room too? You can sleep in my bed and I'll stay at the comforter which I can place in the floor.

Tyki: No you stay in the bed and I'll stay at the comforter.

After changing and fixing themselves they are ready to go to bed.

Lavi: Bed time stowy time!

Tyki made up some fancy story where Cinderella lost her glass slipper in snow white's coffin because she ate the forbidden hair of Rapunzel. Lavi laughed so hard that he fell asleep.

Tyki: Goodnight Lavi-chan and kissed his forehead just like a father figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Morning came**

Komui: Ohayo!! Lavi-chan and Tyki-kun!

Tyki: Good morning to you too.

Lavi: I want to return to normal!

Komui: Here you go Lavi-chan.

Lavi drank all the content and the poof effect came back.

Tyki and Komui started coughing and after that they saw something, something that is not small but tall. They thought that Lavi has returned to his normal 18 years self but…

Komui: OMG!! LAVI!!

Lavi: What?

Komui: You're a GIRLLLLL!!

Lavi: NOOOOOO!!

Tyki immediately removed his long coat and placed it on Lavi's shoulders since the child clothes got all ripped off but some was still stuff to her covering her private parts.

Lavi: Komui aren't you some mad scientist that can fix stuff?!

Komui: I am but innocence effects on you people are against my knowledge.

As for Tyki he was blushing – a lot! He never imagined Lavi with shoulder length hair and having a nice body and she was really pretty.

Lavi was in pure shock and dropped down on the sofa next to the blushing Tyki.

Tyki: You alright Lavi?

Lavi: Maybe. I don't know. Maybe the next time I drink Komui's potions I might turn into a dog. Lavi was doing the dizzy expression.

Komui: Why don't you take care of girl Lavi for the mean time Tyki.

Tyki: Okay.

Tyki was wondering why Komui was winking at him.

_Komui: This is your chance to impress a girl Lavi mr. noah! Bwahahaha!_

_Tyki: His winks kinda looked perverted. I hate it._

Tyki: Lavi. Lavi?

Lavi: Hey isn't that the glass slipper in a flying broom crash landing on planet sun?

Tyki: No Lavi.

He didn't have a choice he had to carry girl Lavi to Lenalee for some girl clothing.

Crazy girl Lavi took a glance on Tyki's face.

Lavi: Your handsome. I like you!!

Tyki didn't know how to react with that because he might let go of Lavi.

Lavi jumped from Tyki's hold and grabbed his hand.

Lavi: Where are we going?

Tyki: To Lenalee's why? You need new clothing.

Lavi: Oh! I know where that is let's go Ty-chan!

Tyki: Are you sure your alright Lavi?

Lavi: Yes, why Ty-chan?

Lavi hugged Tyki and Tyki hugged back.

Tyki: You seem to act different.

Lavi: Like I said I like you Ty-chan!

And Lavi winked at him.

_Tyki: Why do people in the Order kept on winking at me??_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lenalee's Room**

Tyki: Lenalee hi! Umm your brother changed Lavi into a girl and she needs a girl uniform.

Lenalee: Right this way. Wow you sure are pretty Lavi.

After 30 minutes.

Lenalee: Here you go the brand new Lavi.

Lavi had the same uniform just like Lenalee, same skirt length too.

Tyki was nosebleeding and grabbed for some tissue.

Tyki: Can you make the skirt a bit longer? Maybe near the knees?

Lenalee: Oh I didn't know you are the conservative type of boyfriend sure I'll adjust it.

Tyki: Boyfriend?

Lavi: Ne Lenalee, who's prettier? Me or Kanda?

Lenalee: Both and you seem to be taking your girlyness calmly Lavi aren't you even shocked?

Lavi: I have always wanted to be a girl and believe me I enjoyed being a chibi. As a future bookman or bookwoman I want to try all kinds of stuff.

After 5 minutes.

Lenalee: And here you go.

Tyki: Much better.

Lenalee: Ne Lavi why not communicate with Kanda? I believe she returned back to being a girl again.

Lavi: Okay.

Lavi instantly grabbed Tyki's hand and ran to Kanda's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AND CUT! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Lavi: From a child and now a girl, In one chapter I changed twice.

Tyki: You are pretty!

Lavi: I know! Glomps Tyki.

Allen: I wish Kanda was just as friendly as Lavi.

Kanda: Want me to kiss you moyashi-chan?

Allen: er…umm…

Kanda: In your dreams!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'll stop for now and will update again pretty soon. I really like girl Lavi and yes she likes guy Tyki. The OOC-ness! If you are wondering why the sudden Tykixgirl Lavi the you should have read the summary. I edited it.  
**


End file.
